One Big Happy Family
by megfurtado
Summary: WHN in the episode "Foever" what if Adam comes home after the deaths of Hoss and Alice and discovers how much has change since was away. A new brother and a resentful sister. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Bonanza

One Big Happy Family

Description: After the events that happen in "Forever" Adam returns home to help his family move on after Hoss and Alice die.

Ages: Jamie 18; Amelia 26; Joe 32; Hoss would have been 38; Adam 44.

Chapter 1

It had been months since Hoss and Joe's wife Alice died. The Cartwright's had a difficult time dealing with their grief but they had leaned on each other but there was someone missing. Adam.

Ben Cartwright's oldest son was away for the past eight years sailing across the world like Ben had done many moons ago. It had been hard on Ben to let his son go and now it was even harder to lose another beloved son.

One day the stage rides up to the Cartwright's house. The stage stops and someone climbs out. "Thanks Sam" the man called to the driver. The man was older dressed in black but there was something presumptuous about him. "Welcome home Adam" said the stage driver as he hands Adam his bag then pulls away.

Ben walks out of the house and sees a familiar figure standing in the front of his house. "Adam!" called Ben surprised he walks up to his son who appeared to be much older than the last time Ben had seen him.

"Hey Pa sorry I couldn't get here sooner" said Adam in a nervous shaky voice. "You're here no that's what matters" said Ben he then hugs his son.

"I miss you son" said Ben trying not to break into tears. "I miss you too Pa" said Adam as he tried to reframe himself from crying as well. They pulled away from each other. "How is everyone?" asked Adam eagerly concerned. "Joe had had a rough couple of months but he's doing better now. Amelia hasn't really talked about Hoss since the funeral. As you may know from the letters I wrote you have a new younger brother Jamie" said Ben.

"I'm looking forward to meeting him" said Adam. Ben nods. "I'm so sorry about Hoss and Alice Pa" said Adam sincerely. They heard the house door opening and the Joe walking toward them. "Hey Pa how come the stage was here?" asked Joe. He notices the familiar stranger standing next to Ben. Joe was stunned and surprise when he recognize him. "Adam" said Joe astonished. Adam was just as surprise as he was. "Hey little brother" said Adam nervously.

He couldn't believe how much Joe had change and how much older he looked. Adam walks up to his brother. "It's good to see you brother. I guess I can't call you little brother anymore" said Adam proudly. Joe smiles and hugs his brother.

Jamie, Amelia and Hopsing walk out of the house. "What's going on Pa?" asked Jamie confused. Amelia's jaw drops when she saw the man with Joe. "What are you doing here?" asked Amelia acrimoniously. "Amelia I almost didn't recognize you" said Adam amazed to see his little sister grown up.

"Yeah well I'm not a little girl anymore if you were here then you would have known that" said Amelia irritated. Joe and Ben looked at each other baffled. Adam was taken back astounded by his sister's attitude.

"**AMELIA ROSE CARTWRIGHT **you won't talk to your brother like that!" ordered Ben sternly. "Why not Pa? Why do I have to be nice to him all of a sudden?" demanded Amelia about to lose her temper. "Because he is your brother and I said so" yelled Ben.

"I don't care what you say Pa" said Amelia being very disrespectful and disobedient which was unlike her. "Go upstairs and into your room I'll be there momentarily" commanded Ben pointing toward the house. Amelia glares at Adam before storming to the house.

Adam turns to his brother and father. "I see she still has that hotheaded Cartwright temper" stated Adam. "I honestly don't know what has gotten into her lately but I assure you she'll never that way again" said Ben. He turns to Jamie and smiles.

"Jamie I like you to meet your brother Adam. Adam this is Jamie our new addition to the family" said Ben proudly. "Jamie it's nice to meet you. Welcome to the family" said Adam warmly as he sticks his hand out. "Same here brother thanks" said Jamie shaking his hand.

Hopsing walks up to them. "Welcome home Mister Adam. Hopsing is gonna cook all your favorite foods tonight to celebrate you're homecoming" said Hopsing happily. "Thank you Hopsing I'm glad to be home" said Adam looking at the smiling faces of his Pa and brothers.

It was good to be home even though his sister wasn't happy to see him. He was determine to find out what was bothering her and fixed their broken relationship. He was also decided to reconnect with Joe and get to know his new brother Jamie. He was glad to be home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amelia was sitting on her bed dreading the conversation she was about to have with Ben. She couldn't help being angry with Adam. After all he wasn't there when the family needed him; when she needed him.

She was still furious that Adam had left the family and never came back until it was too late. Amelia makes a vow to herself that she'll never forgive him as long as she lives.

Her heart drops when she heard a knock on the door. She turns her head to see her father walking in and he didn't look happy. "Care to explain to me what that was all about?" asked Ben sternly.

"I don't want to talk about it Pa" said Amelia. Ben nods his head. "Fine you just listen then" said Ben trying to control his temper. He looks at her in disbelief that she snapped at Adam. He knows that Amelia and Adam have a special relationship and that she never yelled at Adam before which still surprise him that she did.

"I don't know what has gotten into you lately. You've been snapping at your brothers and disrespecting me" scolded Ben. "I know losing Hoss has been hard on you it's been hard on all of us but yelling and having two year old tantrums isn't gonna bring your brother back nor is it gonna help this family heal".

Amelia looks up at him. "You better change your attitude the next time you see Adam young lady and I expect you to apologize to him" said Ben sternly.

"And if I don't" sassed Amelia bitterly. Ben had just about enough with his daughter's disrespectful behavior and wasn't gonna allowed it. He sits down on her bed and pulls her bottom over his knee and spanks her.

When he was done he sits his daughter back on the bed. Amelia had tears rolling down her cheeks. She suddenly felt like she was a little girl again and she didn't like it.

"I'm sorry Pa" said Amelia apologetically and sincerely. Ben sits beside her again and puts his arm around her. "I know you are that's why you are being punish. You'll do extra chores and be restricted to the house and yard for the next two weeks. Is that understood?" ordered Ben sternly.

"Yes sir" responded Amelia. Ben smiles and hugs his little girl. He pulls away from her and looks at her. "I love you sweetheart" said Ben. "I love you too Pa" said Amelia. Ben smiles and kisses her on the head.

He gets up and walks towards the door. He stops and turns to face his daughter. "Supper will be ready soon" said Ben. "Thanks Pa" said Amelia. Ben walks out of the room.

Later that night Amelia came down the stairs and apologies to Adam who forgives her but is a little skeptical about how sincere she was and was curious about why she snapped at him.

While they were eating Adam told them stories about the different places he went and about the different people he had met.

Ben, Joe and Jamie all listened intrigued but Amelia wasn't at all fascinated. "Let me just say that nothing compares to the Ponderosa. It's even more beautiful then when I left" said Adam.

"She knew you be coming home one day" said Ben proudly. "I'm glad to be home" said Adam. Amelia without being notice rolls her eyes at this.

Adam turns to his family and smiles. "I can't believe how much things have changed" said Adam. "Joe's all grown up. Amelia's a young woman".

Adam then turns towards his head to Jamie. "And I have a new younger brother who I'm looking forward to get to know" said Adam proudly. Jamie smiles and says "Me too big brother".

Adam then turns to his family and breathes inwardly. "And I'm glad to be part of the family again" said Adam.

Amelia had heard enough and her temper explodes. "**AS FAR AS I'M CONCERN YOU'RE NOT APART OF THE FAMILY AND YOU NEVER WERE**!" lashed out Amelia as she stood up from the table.

Everyone was stunned especially Ben and Adam. "**YOU WEREN'T HERE WHEN WE NEEDED YOU. NOT ONLY DID YOU LET ME DOWN BUT YOU LET HOSS DOWN**!" yelled Amelia furiously.

Ben was astounded by what his daughter said and was very disappointed in her. "**I HATE YOU ADAM CARTWRIGHT**!" declared Amelia.

Adam stands up and looks at her. "Shortcake" pleaded Adam. Amelia felt as though she was slapped in the face and was angry that Adam had the nerve to call her his special nickname.

"Don't ever call me shortcake again. I'm not shortcake not you or to anyone else" stated Amelia firmly.

Adam's face drops hurt. He felt as though someone took a knife and stabbed him in the heart. He couldn't believe that Amelia didn't want him to call her shortcake. He'd been calling her that since the day she was born.

Amelia saw the hurt look on her brother's face and didn't give it a second thought. The room fell into a tense angry silence and without having anything else to say and on the verge of crying Amelia storms out of the house slamming the door behind her.

Adam looks at his family who were still stunned by Amelia's outburst. Adam sits back down and stares at his half eaten plate. "She didn't mean it Adam she's just upset" said Ben trying to assure his hurt son.

Adam turns to his father and gives him a gentle smile of thanks even though he was unconvinced. He knew he had hurt his sister awfully bad and started to regret his decision to come home.

He looks at his plate again realizing that he was too heartbroken to eat. He excuses himself from the table and walks upstairs to his room.

Joe looks up at his pa and brother who had worried looks on their faces. Joe gets up from the table and walks upstairs. He walks into Adam's room and notices him putting clothes that were on his bed into his suitcase.

Joe walks up to him. "Adam you're not thinking of leaving are you? You just got here" said Joe disappointedly. He was glad that his older brother was home. Having Adam home was easing his pain about losing Hoss. He couldn't stand to lose another brother.

Adam turns to face Joe. "I'm sorry Joe but it's better for everyone if I just leave that way I won't cause anyone anymore pain then I already have"

Joe puts his hands on his hips and stares at his brother. "By that you mean you won't cause Amelia anymore pain, right?"

"Joe our sister hates me. She was right I did let her, you and Hoss down. I wasn't here when you guys needed me" said Adam full of guilt.

"Adam you didn't let us down. There wasn't anything you could have done to prevent what happen to Hoss. Believe me I felt the same way about Alice and it took me a long time to realize that there wasn't anything I could have done to prevent that fire but the truth is that there wasn't anything I could have done I know that now" said Joe. "Hoss wouldn't want you to blame yourself for not being here".

Adam looks at him like he was seeing him for the first time in amazement. Was this the same Joe who had mischievous schemes and fell for every girl he came across? He could see how much Joe had change and he was also proud to say that his brother had matured into a man he was proud to call his brother.

"Joe, I'm really sorry about Alice. Pa told me she was a wonderful woman. It's ashamed that I didn't get a chance to meet her. I would've been proud to call her a sister" said Adam gratifyingly.

Joe beams with tears in his eyes. "I can't tell you how much that means to me especially coming from you" he hugs his brother. "I really missed you" said Adam as they pulled away. "I miss you too" said Joe.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Joe" said Adam. "It's alright Adam I'm ok now. Besides you're here now that's what matters" said Joe. "Thanks Joe" said Adam gratefully.

Joe glances at the half full suitcase then at his brother. "Are you still thinking about leaving?" asked Joe in a serious tone. "I don't know it'll probably be easier for Amelia if I do" said Adam.

"If you do how's it gonna help you fix things with her. Adam you may not get another chance to if you go. If Hoss' death taught me anything it's that life is too short to put things on hold" advised Joe.

"What am I suppose to do? How can I fix it when she hates me?" asked Adam feeling helplessly. "First of all she doesn't hate you. You know she loves you. Second of all what did you do the last time you two fought?" asked Joe. "We never fought before" said Adam. Joe puts a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Well take it from a brother who had fights with her it doesn't help when time gets in the way. It only makes it harder to fix it and it hurts more" advised Joe. "That was good advice got anymore advice my wise young brother?" teased Adam.

"Good luck" said Joe smiling with a mischief look in his eye. Adam chuckles. "Thanks I think I'm gonna need it" said Adam.

The brothers laugh as they started to unpack Adam's suitcase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adam's P.O.V

It didn't take long for me and Jamie to get to know each other. I'm glad I have a new younger brother. Pa was right he is the perfect addition to our family.

I'm happy to say that Joe and I reconnected our fun loving friendly relationship. Before it was hard for us to see eye to eye with our different opinions on things getting in the way but that doesn't matter anymore.

I thought it would be hard to get back in the routine of things on the ranch but I feel like I never left. I wish it was that easy for Amelia and me to get back to how things were between us before I left.

I understand why she's miff at me and I don't blame her. I didn't expect her to act the way she did when I came home and I do regret that I wasn't around when she needed me. After all I am her older brother it's my job to take care of her. I hope she gives me a chance to fix things and tell her how much I love and miss her.

Joe's right in order for me to do that then I have to stay. I know now that my place is here; this is where I belong. I just hope my sister gives me a chance to make it up the time we lost.

Little Joe to the Rescue

The next morning, Ben, Adam, and Joe were sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast.

"There's gotta be away that I can make things right with Amelia" said Adam desperately. "Just give her some time to come around son. You know your sister she can't stay mad at you" said Ben. "Even though she tries to" added Joe.

"I thought when I came back she'll still be the same little girl when I left. I never expected her to grow up into a woman" said Adam. "Neither did me" said Ben smiling before taking a sip of his coffee.

Joe finishes eating and gets up from the table. He walks up the stairs and into his sister's room where she was sitting at her desk brushing her hair.

"You need to make things right with Adam" said Joe. Amelia stops what she is doing and turns around to face him. "I understand why you are angry with him but you have to understand that he wanted to be here when Hoss and Alice died but under the circumstances he couldn't" explained Joe.

"I know" admitted Amelia. Joe looks at her confuse. "Then how come you're mad at him?" asked Joe curious. "Because I am!" retorted Amelia agitated.

Joe was surprise that Amelia lashed out at him. He studies her and realizes that the reason why Amelia was mad had nothing to do with Adam being home; he sensed it was something serious.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Adam does it?" inquired Joe. Amelia doesn't look at him and shrugs her shoulders. Joe puts his hands on his hips then looks up at the ceiling.

Joe then sits down on the end of the bed and looks at her with concern. "Amelia sweetheart I love you but I can't help you unless you tell me what's bothering you" said Joe with desire to know what was bothering his little sister.

"I don't want to lose another brother" said Amelia looking up at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I know it's been tough but Adam's here now and he really missed you" empathized Joe.

"He must really hate me for going off on him like that" said Amelia feeling remorse. Joe leans over and touches her knee tenderly sympathetic. "Oh honey he doesn't hate you. He's just afraid that you two won't be close as you were" said Joe.

"I'm sorry Joe" purged Amelia. "I know you are" assured Joe with a smile. "I must have been really awful to Adam" said Amelia feeling regretful.

"I'm not gonna lie to you yes you were" said Joe. "But Adam understands why you were upset. He was even considering leaving".

Amelia jaw drops shocked. "Because of me?" asked Amelia astounded. She couldn't believe that Adam would be considering of leaving because she was mad at him. Even though she was mad at him she didn't want him to leave after all she already lost one brother.

Joe was a little relieved to see his sister react the way she did. He knew that she didn't want Adam to leave. "Uh so you don't want him to leave?" asked Joe sneaking a quick smile.

"Of course I don't want Adam to leave. Sure I was mad at him but I didn't figure he would actually think of leaving because I was being a brat" said Amelia. "I'm glad that you admit it" said Joe.

Amelia quickly gets up. "I gotta go find Adam". She swiftly walks to the door then back to where Joe was and hugs him "Thanks Joe" said Amelia appreciatively. She then kisses him on the cheek.

"I love you" she said as she hurries out of the room. Joe watches her with a smile on his face. "A big brother's work is never done" he said to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Adam rode out to visit Hoss' grave which was on top of a hill that looks over a flowery meadow. Adam mounts off his horse and walks up the hill and over to the gravestone.

Adam takes his hat in his hands and knees down. He looks at the grave with a heavy heart. He wished that his brother Hoss was with them. He wishes that he had a chance to see him one last time or had the chance to say goodbye.

Adam takes a sorrowful deep breath. "I'm so sorry Hoss. I'm sorry that I wasn't here and that I didn't say goodbye or got to see you" chocked Adam full of sorrow and tears in his eyes.

"You are a wonderful brother Hoss. You knew what to say or do when I had a problem. I hope you know that I am proud that you are my brother and friend. I am proud to be your big brother" said Adam with tears starting to fall. "Even though I hardly said it I love you very much Hoss and I always will".

With that said Adam began to weep hard as the tears poured rapidly down his clean shaven cheeks.

Meanwhile, Amelia hurries out of the house and over to the barn where she found her little brother Jamie grooming his horse.

"Hey Amelia are you alright?" asked Jamie when he saw how anxious she was. "Have you seen Adam?" asked Amelia. "He went out for a ride" said Jamie.

"Any idea where he went?" asked Amelia. "I think he went to Hoss' grave" explained Jamie. "Thanks" said Amelia. She hurries out of the barn and mounts onto her pinto horse Sapphire.

She rides out of the yard. She rides over to where Hoss' grave was. She notices Adam's horse Sport at the bottom of the hill. She looks up to see Adam knelt beside the gravestone.

She mounts off her horse and quietly walks up the hill. Adam had his head bent down as he wept. He then felt someone sitting beside him.

He pokes his head up and looks over to see that it was his sister. He was surprise that she was there and was unsure as to what to say.

Amelia looks at him staring at each other both unsure what to say but in their hearts they knew what they wanted to say but were unable to say it.

They turn to Hoss' grave. Amelia looks up and she could see how much this was hurting her brother and silently promise herself that when they got home she will talk to him and apologize.

She realized that she was being unfair to him and how much she had hurt him especially when she told him not to call her shortcake anymore. She missed her special nickname but she missed having her oldest brother more.

Amelia takes Adam's hand in hers and rests her head on his shoulder comfortingly. Adam looks down and smiles. He was secretly glad that she was there to comfort him he wouldn't want anyone else to do it but her.

He silently hoped that this was a start for them to fix things. He really missed his sister and was determine that she knew that. He also hoped that they could be close as they once were.

After a moment of sitting in silence they got up and walk down the hill then mounted on their horses. They rode back home together in silence each contemplating on what they wanted to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once they were home they mounted off their horses and took them to the barn where they unsaddle, fed, water and groomed them.

Amelia whose back was facing Adam turns around to face him who was concentrating on what he was doing. "Adam?" said Amelia nervously.

Adam curiously looks up to see that his sister was the one who called out to him. "Adam I'm sorry for the way I acted when you came home" said Amelia

. Adam walks over to her and they sat down on a wooden bench near the door to the tack room. Adam looks at his sister and he could see how much she had changed.

How much she had grown from the seventeen year old young lady when he left. The twenty six year old woman he was now sitting with seemed to have trouble talking about her feelings Adam could see. "I understand why you were angry. I would have felt the same way if I was in your shoes" said Adam understandably.

"Really?" asked Amelia feeling as though she didn't deserve for Adam to be so understanding or nice to her but she was secretly glad that he was.

Adam nods his head. "Besides you were right" admitted Adam. Amelia looks at him confused. Adam takes her hand in his. "I'm sorry that I let you down and that I wasn't here when you needed me. I should have been here to help you, Jamie Joe and Pa when you were grieving for Hoss and Alice" said Adam full of guilt.

Amelia felt bad that Adam was feeling guilty for something that he couldn't help or control. "It's not your fault. You didn't know what was going on. You were out in the middle of the ocean" said Amelia.

Adam was relieved to hear her say that. "It wasn't fair of me to say that you let Hoss down or to blame you for not being here and for that I'm really sorry" said Amelia sincerely.

"I want you to be honest with me. You weren't just angry about me not being here. There was something else you were angry about?" asked Adam. He wanted to know what it was so that they could straighten it out.

He hated to see his sister angry or upset and he hated to be the one who made her angry or upset.

Amelia nods her head. She then looks up at her brother's concern face. "I was mad that you left hope to go sailing around the world. I thought you didn't want to be here with us anymore" said Amelia with a shaky voice.

"Oh honey I wanted to be here there is no place on earth I would rather be but here but going sailing around the world like Pa did has always been a dream of mine and when the opportunity came I couldn't pass it up" explained Adam.

"I know I just didn't expect you to be gone as long as you were" said Amelia. "I didn't expect it either. If I knew about Hoss and Alice I swear to you I would have been home a lot sooner than this" said Adam frustrated with guilt. Amelia touches his hand that she was holding. "I know" she said comfortingly. She looks at him. "I'm sorry for saying that I hated you" she said apologetically.

Adam smiles reassuringly "I know that". "I really missed you big brother" said Amelia trying not to cry. Adam brushes his thumb against her cheek tenderly. "I really missed you too short…sweetheart" said Adam fearing that she still didn't want him to call her shortcake.

Amelia notice what he almost called her and smiles. "It's alright Adam you and only you can call me shortcake. I miss hearing you call me that" said Amelia. Adam had tears in his eyes. "I miss calling you that shortcake" said Adam glad that his baby sister gave him the honor to call her his special nickname.

"You know when I came home I was expecting to see a little girl with pig tails and the most sweetest smile but I can see that she has grown up to be a very beautiful woman" said Adam full of emotion and most of all pride.

Amelia smiles sheepishly knowing who he was talking about. "I'm really sorry about everything Adam". "All forgiven sweetheart" said Adam.

He touches the right side of her face affectionately "I love you shortcake" said Adam tears began to roll down his cheeks. Amelia smiles and throws her arms around him.

"I love you too. I love you too" said Amelia crying. Adam holds her close overjoyed to hear that she love him. It was music to his ears. He kisses her on the head before pulling away from her.

Adam wipes his sister's tear with his finger. "I'm glad you're home Adam" said Amelia calming her sobs. Adam smiles as he pulls out his handkerchief from the back pocket of his black pants and dries his sister's tears.

"So am I little sister. So am I" said Adam looking at her with a fondly smile and loving eyes. Adam then takes her into his arms and kisses her on the cheek. Both were relieved that they were able to work things out and hoped that this will make them closer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Later that day the Cartwright's were sitting at the table having a special family dinner.

Ben was sitting at the head on the table with Amelia and Jamie sitting together at one side of the table and Adam and Joe at the other.

Ben looks around the table seeing the happy faces of his children something he hadn't seen in a long time. He looks up and silently saying a prayer to his beloved son Hoss thanking him for bringing the family together.

Ben was glad that the family was reunited and was happy to see Adam and Amelia getting along as though nothing had ever happen. He had no doubt in his mind that his children would work things out.

He was a very lucky man; he had five children whom he loved more than anything and four wives who gave him three sons and a daughter; fortunate to have the opportunity to adopt and love Jamie as his own son. Ben Cartwright was a very lucky man.

Amelia and Adam looked across the table at each other and smiled. Both were relieved that they had work things out and that they were closer than ever. Amelia was happy was staying as was everyone else.

Ben stands up at the table raising his glass of red wine. The siblings look up at their father giving him their full attention curiously waiting to hear what their father has to say.

"Our family has come a long way these past couple of months. Even though that we have lost dearly beloved members we are still a family no matter what. I am very proud that we have been able to overcome any challenge and stuck together through the good times and the bad times" announced Ben full of pride and love.

"Hear! Hear!" the children cried as they raise their glasses in the air and then took sips of their drinks. Ben sits back down as Amelia gets up also raising her glass of wine.

She had tears in her eyes. "I would like to say how honor and proud I am to be a Cartwright" said Amelia with a shaky voice. She turns to Adam.

"I know I didn't give you a proper welcome when you first came home Adam. I hope it's not too late to say welcome home older brother".

Adam nods his head to say thanks. Amelia smiles then look up at her family's loving faces. "I want you all to know that I learned a big lesson this week. I learned that no matter how far someone you love is or how long they have been gone they are still a part of the family" She takes a deep breath before continuing then says "And that no matter what how bad the bad times get we can get through them together as a family".

The family smiles proudly that she had come to that realization. "To being a one big happy family!" declared Amelia raising her glass.

"Hear! Hear!" chimed in the men. They raised their glasses then take a sip. Amelia sits back down relieved to get that off her shoulder and they finished eating their dinner.

Later after dinner Amelia had stepped out outside on the porch looking at the stars tinkling in the clear black sky and the full moon shining brightly over them.

Jamie walks over to her. "That was a nice speech you made Mia" complimented Jamie.

Amelia turns to her younger brother and smiles. "Thanks" she said. "There's one thing I don't understand" said Jamie deep in thought.

"What's that?" asked Amelia curiously confused. She was curious as to what he meant by that but came confused as she thought about her speech. She couldn't find anything that would make him not understand.

"I thought people your age were too old and didn't need to learn valuable lessons" teased Jamie chuckling. Amelia looks at him pretending to be mad.

"Are you calling me an old lady younger brother?" asked Amelia. Jamie nods his head not being able to speak because he was laughing so hard.

"I'm gonna getcha for that one little brother" yelled Amelia as she chases him back into the house both laughing.

The End


End file.
